After Tomorrow
by VioletParr824
Summary: After they defeat Naraku, a new enemy arises, but why does he smell like Naraku and wears a baboon cap? And why does Kagome get sick and her stomach seems to be making a round shape under her kimono. Takes off after the last chapter of the manga series.
1. Welcome Home

After Tomorrow

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

It was only a few days after Kagome had gotten back. She was wearing a kimono Kaede had given her. Kagome was so happy to be back with Inuyasha and the others. It had been three years since she had last seen him. Ever since she had wished to go back to the Feudal Era, the Bone Eater's well had opened up again. She couldn't be any happier.

Kagome was in the fields picking medicinal herbs with Jeniji and putting them in a basket.

"Hey, Jeniji, is this enough?" Kagome showed him the basket of medicinal herbs.

Jeniji, still bashful, only nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Jeniji!" Kagome began to walk back to Kaede's hut to deliver the herbs. Suddenly, a familiar figure walked up next to her. She looked up and smiled as she kept walking.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "You scared me a bit."

Inuyasha smiled a bit. "Hey, Kagome, um…" He swallowed nervously. "Can you me in front of the Tree of Ages after you drop them off at Kaede's?"

She smiled. "Ok, but what for?" She said with a questioned expression on her face.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Um…I'll just…meet you there." Without another word he took off into Inuyasha forest.

Kagome was left dumbfounded as she watched Inuyasha run off into the forest. "What was that all about…? Maybe Kaede knows…"

She continued to walk towards Kaede's and walked into the hut. "Here you go Kaede."

"Thank ye, child." Kaede smiled kindly at Kagome as she took it from her hands.

"Hey, Kaede…" Kagome sat as she watch Kaede sort out the herbs. "Do you know what Inuyasha wants to talk to me about…?"

Kaede kept sorting out the herbs. "I have ye slightest idea…"

Kagome sighed as she stood up and walked out toward the forest. She continued to walk and think about what he might say.

'_I wonder what he wants to talk about…' _She kept thinking as she looked down at the ground as she walked. She then finally found herself a few yards away from the tree and she looked up to see Inuyasha staring at it. She found herself frozen as she watched him. "I…Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha looked over at her and now looked a bit nervous but had content eyes as he stared back at her. She walked slowly up to him and then looked at the tree. She stared at the scar on the tree where Inuyasha was once bond to. She walked over the tree and touched the scar, letting her fingers run down it as she stared at it. Inuyasha watched her closely as she did this.

"It's amazing that its been four years…since I first saw you at this tree." Kagome said not taking her eyes off of it. Inuyasha just kept watching her his arms folded across his chest.

"It's hard to believe that Miroku and Sango are married and have three kids together now." She said and turned around to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and she looked back into his. She smiled at him and turned back to the tree.

'_Four years ago, we met here at this very spot…' _She thought to herself as stared at the trees worn down spot. _'Where would I be…if I didn't fall down the well that day…? What would I be doing…I can't even imagine. I'm so glad I'm back; I'm so glad I'm here. Here with-' _Suddenly, she felt a tug on her hands and she realized that Inuyasha was now holding both hands in his and staring deeply into her brown orbs. Kagome blushed. "Inu…yasha?"

"Kagome, four years ago we met here at this very spot…four years ago our journey began together in search for Naraku and a year later, we defeated him together." Kagome had gasped as she listened to every word he said and still staring into his golden orbs. "If you hadn't come down that well, I would still be stuck to that tree and never would have met you. Kagome…" Inuyasha squeezed her hands a little tighter in his. "You taught me how to smile, to trust other people, and how to make friends…Kagome…please…" He swallowed a big nervous lump that had built up in his throat. "Please do the extraordinary honor of being…my wife."

Kagome blushed and her eyes instantly filled up with tears. "I…Inu…"

"Please…marry me." He managed to whisper out.

Kagome looked down, she couldn't look at him as tears of joy came into her eyes.

"Y…yes…" Kagome managed out under her breath. But Inuyasha sensitive ears heard it anyway and he picked her up, swung her around in a circle as he held her by her tiny waist, and laughed happily. She laughed too. He brought her down into a hug, unable to believe that she was finally his to have.

Inuyasha gently placed her down on the ground. He moved a few strands of hair from her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back up at him.

"I…already have a hut made for us to live in." Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome looked surprised. "You do…?" She said happily.

Inuyasha nodded and took her hand to lead her back toward the village. They walked past Kaede's hut and Miroku and Sango's hut as well. All the way a little ways past the village and into a different part of the forest. When they finally reached there, there was a beautiful, blue lake in front of it.

"I…wanted us to have more privacy but still be close to other people." Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome stared in awe. "Inuyasha it's beautiful." She turned to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey…Inuyasha…"

"Hm…?" He looked down at her.

"When do you want to get married…?" Kagome asked a bit nervously.

"Well…um…" He blushed deeply. "It doesn't matter…as long as I'm with you…and protecting you…I made a promise…so I intend to keep it."

She smiled softly. "…how about…this Friday?"

He turned to her and he smiled. "Sounds perfect." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go get a priest to marry us. Why don't you start preparations for the wedding…?" Inuyasha said as he ran into the village.

Kagome turned around and looked over the lake. In the far distance, was a mountain, beautifully topped with white snow. She put a hand over the lower part of her stomach. Then, something hit her. _'I wonder…'_ She thought to herself as she gripped her pant leg of the kimono.


	2. Preparing

After Tomorrow

Chapter 2: Preparing

"Inuyasha, you can borrow my black kimono for the wedding." Miroku said with a smirk on his face. "So any special plans for the wedding night…?"

Inuyasha punched Miroku over the head and walked out of his and Sango's hut. _'What a little perverted monk…I can't believe him. Asking me about that!'_ Inuyasha stormed off to the hut that he had built. He stopped in front of it and stared at it. _'Soon…she'll be living with me…in this little hut…maybe…will even have a-'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was running up and hugged him tightly. "Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you all day!"

He hugged her back tightly. "You better go get your dress. Tomorrows our big day."

"I already have one!" She smiled up at him. "Now that everything is set up and ready for tomorrow. I just want to spend time with you."

He blushed but was happy to hear that she wanted to see him. He already did have something in mind for the both of them tonight…the night before their wedding. It was becoming night fall and he wanted to take her to the place and he needed to talk to her…about their wedding night.

"Kagome, I want to take you some place tonight so we can be in private." Inuyasha told her brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Ok." She said simply. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and began running deep into the forest.

'_I wonder…what he wants to talk about…'_ Kagome thought to herself. She looked up at him and Inuyasha was staring contently straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

'_How am I going to even start this conversation…?' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he reached a small clearing on a cliff side. Inuyasha looked straight ahead at the setting sun behind the hills that he was staring at before him. Then he heard a little gasp from the person in his arms. He put Kagome down and she stood up as she stared at the sun set as well.

"Inuyasha it's so beautiful." Kagome turned to him with a smile.

He smiled at her but then took a deep inhale of air as he prepared himself for what he was about to say to her. He picked her up again bridal style and sat down in the grass with her in his lap. Inuyasha then look down at her and she looked back. "K…Kagome…we should talk about our wedding night…"

Kagome completely turned red and looked back out at the sunset. She didn't reply vocally, but did begin to shake a bit nervous.

"Hey." Inuyasha grasped her chin in his hand to have her look into his eyes again. "I know…its going to hurt you physically the first time…but I promise to be gentle." He cupped her cheek in his hand. Her eyes were full with tears.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered out.

"That's not all…" Inuyasha took her hand in his and squeezed them tightly. "As being part dog demon, well…I have to claim you as my mate."

Kagome looked a little bit confused. "H…How do you do that…?"

Inuyasha made a big sigh, bracing himself for her reaction. "I have to…bite your neck. Its going to hurt at first, but after a few seconds, it will begin to feel pleasurable. Its part of the submissiveness as a female to her mate. After, your going to see a crescent moon appear on your forehead, but it won't always be there. It may only appear in certain situations."

Kagome stared at him in awe as she let all the information sink into her head as she listened. "I'm prepared to do this." She was still shaking though.

Inuyasha pulled her body into a hug and she hugged him back tightly. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. "I'm scared…" She managed to whisper.

He looked into her eyes and she stared back. "I'll hold you the whole time, will that help?"

Kagome nodded slowly. She was glad that they talked. She didn't know about the whole mate thing. "I didn't know about the whole mate thing."

"It's because your only suppose to tell your future mate, not just anyone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair.

She just smiled at him gently. "Its ok."

The sun was now down and the stars were out above them. They both looked up and then back at each other.

"I better get you back to Kaede's hut. You need a good nights sleep for tomorrow." Inuyasha told her as he stood up still holding her.

She yawned. gripped his kimono, and rubbed her face in his chest. "Y…yeah…" She said as she began to doze off. Inuyasha smiled at the and walked her home through the forest and past their future hut and into the village. When he got there, he walked into the hut and Kaede was already asleep. He lay Kagome down on the extra mat and pulled the kimono blanket up over her body. He kissed her cheek and walked out the do to their hut and sat on the ground, holding his sword up on his shoulder, falling asleep with the image of his future wife and mate in his head.

A/N: Ok, hi! I actually had not intended to post this story because I was merely writing this for myself but I decided to post it anyway. This story takes place after the chapter in the manga series and after the last episode of Inuyasha: The Final Act so I hope you enjoy it! I will being continuing some of my old stories like Raise Your Voice and The Prank Master as well so be sure to read those as well and remember to read and review!


	3. Wedding

After Tomorrow

Chapter 3: Wedding

Inuyasha had awoken to the sound of footsteps approaching his door. Then Miroku walked into his hut. "Hello Inuyasha! Ready to throw your life away?"

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha said getting up and stretching out his arms and legs.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo came busting through the door and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Are you ready for today? You must be so nervous."

Inuyasha punched him on the head which caused Shippo to fall off his shoulder.

"Ouch! What I say?" Shippo said, angrily looking up at him and holding is head in both hands.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha walked out of the hut in anger.

"Yes, he is nervous, he isn't going to be able to see Kagome until later today until we get to the temple and she walks down the isle." Miroku explained to Shippo.

"Why can't he see her? I don't understand!" Shipp asked Miroku, looking up at him.

"It's tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride until the ceremony, until she walks down the isle. People say it's bad luck." Miroku leaned down towards him to explain.

"Oh…" Shippo then immediately left the hut in pursuit of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted after him as he saw him walking toward the village. He jumped up onto his shoulder and gripped his kimono to hold on.

"What, Shippo?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on Kagome and tell you how she's doing for you? Miroku told me why your upset, because you won't be able to see Kagome." Shippo said in a sort of an upset way.

Inuyasha groaned. "No, I don't need your help…besides…Sango is with her and Kaede is watching her kids."

"Ok…" Shippo jumped off his shoulder and walked away to go get ready for the wedding.

Inuyasha then ran off into the forest towards the water fall near by to take a bath and get ready for his wedding.

"Oh, Kagome, your going to look so beautiful!" Sango exclaimed as she began to help her put her dress on. It was 30 minutes until it was time to walk down the isle, and Sango was helping Kagome put her long, white kimono dress on. She crossed the kimono one over the other and held it tight over her chest. Sango picked up the white tie and wrapped it around her waist and tied it in a bow on her back. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

'_I never thought I'd be in a kimono for a wedding dress. I thought I'd be in a normal, long, white gown dress from the present.'_ Kagome thought as she stared at herself. She smiled. _'I can't believe I'm getting married to Inuyasha. This is honestly a dream come true.'_

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so excited for you!" Sango shrieked with glee. Kagome turned around to face her.

"Sango, I'm so nervous." Kagome turned around again to face the mirror. She looked long and hard into it.

"Don't worry, I was nervous to before I married Miroku." Sango said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha is so glad to have you back. When you didn't return with Inuyasha those three years ago, we were all worried, but after Inuyasha explained that you were home with your family and you made the jewel shard disappear forever we were relieved to hear that you were safe, but upset when you couldn't pass through the well."

Kagome was looking down and turned around to face Sango. "Sango…"

"But you're here now and that's all that matters!" Sango said as she hugged her tightly. Sango grabbed the head band with the veil attached to it. On the head band it had white flowers on it and Sango pulled the veil in front of her face.

"Ok! Are you ready Kagome?" Sango asked her friend excitedly.

"Yeah." She smiled and began to walk to the door and she waited there, holding the bouquet of deep red roses in her hands in front of her as she waited and Sango walked out passed her; telling everyone to take their seats in the temple.

"You ready, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he sat down on the floor.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He was already nervous as anything. He couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle towards him. The music began and Inuyasha straighten up and stared down the aisle.

Rin came down the aisle and began to throw flower petals on the floor all the way down towards Inuyasha and then she ran off to the side to sit with Kaede and with Sano's kids. Then the priest came down and stood behind Inuyasha. This was it, the moment Inuyasha had been waiting for. It was hard to smell her over the other scents of the villagers that came to watch their wedding, which was practically all of them. But he could smell her, she was there, on the other side of the sliding door at the other end of the aisle. He couldn't wait much longer.

Kagome took deep breaths as she heard the music stop and wait for her arrival. She heard everyone stand and face toward the door. All eyes on her. Her heart was beating extremely fast. She could no longer believe this was happening. Suddenly the light between the two doors began to get wider and wider. The sliding doors were being open by two men of the village. Kagome stared straight ahead of her and then she saw him and all nervousness was taken away by Inuyasha, waiting for her at the other end of the aisle ready to come together in unity.

Inuyasha stared at the goddess at the other end of the aisle. He couldn't believe that was Kagome. She looked so beautiful. She began to walk towards him and he swallowed a lump of air in his throat. Her beauty had captivated him. She was now half way down the aisle and all eyes were on her but both Inuyasha and Kagome would have never noticed it, because their eyes were locked on each other the entire time. She had finally made it down to him. Sango took her roses and Inuyasha held out his hand to her. She grasped it tightly and he brought her over in front of the priest and pulled the veil up over her head and he could see her face perfectly clearly now. He took her hands in his and listened to the priest.

"Now Inuyasha, repeat after me. I, Inuyasha." The priest said turning toward him, although Inuyasha did not even look his way.

"I, Inuyasha."

"Will take Kagome as your wife."

"Will take Kagome as my wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"Do you agree with the vows upon which you have just stated?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Inuyasha said confidently into the eyes of Kagome.

"Now, Kagome, repeat after me. I, Kagome." The priest said as he turned toward Kagome.

"I, Kagome."

"Will take Inuyasha as your husband."

"Will take Inuyasha as my husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"Do you agree with the vows upon which you have just stated?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Kagome said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha clasped her cheek in his hand and whipped it away with his thumb and went back to holding her hand.

"Who has the wife's ring?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Miroku stood up and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger and smiled at her.

"Who has the husband's ring?" Asked the priest again.

"I do." Sango stood up and handed the ring to Kagome and sat back down. Kagome then lifted up Inuyasha left hand and slipped it onto his ring finger and stared up at him with a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said happily.

Inuyasha leaned down slowly and kissed her on the lips gently. Everyone in the room began to clap and cheer as Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her down the aisle to leave and go back to their hut. When they got outside the temple Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and raced off to their new hut as a new family.

Mean while, a dark figure off in the distance from a cliff watched the whole wedding. He was in a baboon suit draped over his head and he snared at the wedding and the cheers. "Inuyasha…your wife…for my brother…" And the dark figure took off into the forest.

A/N: So, this is the 3rd chapter. I already have the first few chapters already written out. But I feel like no one is reading my story because I'm not getting many reviews =,{ Well, like I said, I was writing this for myself anyway. But I'm thinking about starting a different story :D Anyway R&R!


	4. Mates

After Tomorrow

Chapter 4: Mates

Inuyasha carried Kagome into their hut and set her down on her own two feet. She stood before him still in her wedding dress. Night had now overcome the day and she stared up at Inuyasha and he stared back.

"Kagome…are you ready…?" Inuyasha asked her tenderly.

She nodded slowly. She began to take her wedding kimono off and underneath of it, was a silky white short nightgown. She let the kimono slowly drop down her body as she stared at him. She picked up the kimono and moved it to the other side of the room. Inuyasha was looking at her up and down. She couldn't be anymore beautiful. She came back toward him and he held her by the waist.

He leaned into her ear. "Remember what I told you. You'll be ok…" He whispered.

She nodded gently and he held her around the waist and pressed her against his firm body. He began to move the strands of hair from the right side of her neck and she tilted it slightly for him. He leaned down and brushed his lips up and down her neck. This almost couldn't be more exciting than anything else. He then opened his mouth and bitten down into it gently.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out in pain but Inuyasha then licked all around, licking her blood and his own DNA getting into her blood stream. She gripped his kimono tightly and breathed heavily. Then, as fast as the pain came, so did it go, and a pleasurable sensation began to set in. Her death grip on his kimono began to loosen and she began to submit to him.

"Ah…" A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as her chest began to heave of and down. Then a bright white light began to appear on her forehead. Inuyasha stopped an looked at her. Her eyes were closed as the golden crescent moon began to appear on her forehead. He watched as the light stopped and he separated her bangs and saw the golden crescent moon. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. She kissed back gently and he pulled away and looked long and hard into her eyes. She looked back a little worried and scared. He picked her up and laid her down and he got on top of her. He brushed a few strands away from her face.

"Like I said…I'll hold you the entire time…" Inuyasha whispered gently into her ear and began taking his kimono off.

The morning light shone through their hut and Kagome woke up with Inuyasha's red kimono wrapped around her body. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was only wearing his kimono pants and sound asleep. Kagome sat up and walked outside toward the lake. _'Hm…maybe I'll take a bath…'_ Kagome said as she stared at the water. She then let Inuyasha's kimono drop down and she walked into the water and sunk herself into it.

"Ah…its so nice in here…" Kagome said out loud to no one in particular. She began to think of last night and let her mind wonder. _'He was…so gentle…and…he held me the entire time…just like he promised…it was…the most beautiful I have ever experienced with him…'_ Then, Kagome remember a particular song from the present. It was "Safe and Sound" as she began to think back three years ago when in the darkness of the sacred jewel and thought she almost had to fight for forever inside the sacred jewel against Naraku. She began singing it quietly to herself as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the water.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said 'I'll never let you go'

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'

But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight…"

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the singing voice coming from outside. He then sat up and noticed Kagome wasn't next to him. _'Where'd she…wait…is that…her voice?'_ He got up and walked outside and saw her in the lake and he continued to listen to her voice. To him, it was soothing.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe…and…sound"

Kagome took a long pause, playing the guitar music in her head, still not hearing Inuyasha. Inuyasha listened carefully to what the words meant in the song. He thought about it long and hard and then realized that the song reminded him of the day him and Kagome were trapped in the Shikon Jewel.

"Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire,

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on…to this…lullaby

Even when the music's gone…gone…

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe…and…sound

Oooo…

Oooo…

Oh woo…

Oh woo…

Oooo…

Oooo…

Oh woo…

Oh woo…

Just close your eyes…

You'll be alright…

Come morning light…

You and I'll be safe…and…sound…

Oooo…Oooo…Oooo…

Oooo…Oooo…Oooo…

Oooo…Oooo…Oooo…

Oooo…Oooo…Oooo…woo…woo…"

Inuyasha stepped forward and got into the water as well. Kagome turned around and blushed.

"Inuyasha! How long were you standing there?" Kagome shrieked.

He laughed. "Long enough to hear you sing."

Kagome's whole face turned red and he was still laughing. "What! I thought you were good!" He smiled and then walked towards her in the water. He pushed her bangs up and looked at her forehead. The golden crescent moon was still there. _'It must be there because we just mated.'_

He smiled. "The crescent is still on your forehead."

"Huh?" Kagome then put her hand on her forehead.

"Kagome…um…I wanted to talk to you…but I didn't want to talk about it until we were wed." Inuyasha said gently to her.

"Well, why don't I get dressed first and then you can tell me." Kagome said as she got out of the water. Inuyasha blushed seeing her beautiful body but then he quickly looked away. She went inside the hut and put on her red kimono pants and her white top.

She walked back out to see Inuyasha had taken his top back and put it back on. She began to walk towards him to talk to him about want he wanted to talk about.

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to the sound of her name. It was Sango, and she had her twin daughters and her infant son on her back.

"Miroku and I had a wedding present for you." Sango said and she nodded to one of her twin daughters and she stepped forward. In her hand, she held a two-tailed cat demon that looked just like Kirara but only the tip of its ears were black as well as the tip of its tail.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" Kagome shrieked as she took her from Sango's daughter. "But how did you get her?"

"Kirara had a litter of kittens a year after you left. We wanted you to have one, we know you'll treat her well." Sango smiled.

"Meow!" The demon cat cuddle into Kagome's neck.

"Aw…I think I'll name her Sora!" Kagome said as she rubbed her new pet on the back. "Thank you so much Sango! And tell Miroku I said thank you too!" She hugged her friend. "And if you ever need a babysitter Inuyasha and I would be happy to do it."

"Really, Auntie Kagome?" The daughter the handed her Sora.

"Really." She smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"Oh yay!" The other twin said. "We get to play with doggy man, sister!"

"Alright, girls, lets go back to daddy!" Sango said as she turned around.

"Okay!" The twins said in unison and followed her mother.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha walked up next to Kagome.

She turned around and showed him. "Look what Sango gave us as a wedding present!"

Inuyasha looked down into her arms and he leaned down. "Hey, that one of the kittens Kirara had. She gave that to us?"

"Yeah! Her name is Sora." Kagome smiled. "She'll be a good fighting partner in battles when you and Miroku go out to other villages to slay demons."

"Meow!" Sora jumped down and transformed before them. She went up to Inuyasha and Inuyasha pet her head.

"Yeah she will." Inuyasha smirked. Sora miniaturized again and jump on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Now, Inuyasha, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked as she and him made their way back to the hut.

"Well…its nothing…never mind." Inuyasha said and he turned back to go to the house. She went to walk back to the house to tell Inuyasha she was going to go out in the fields with Jeniji and Kaede.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to work in the fields with Kaede and Jeniji." Kagome said as she moved the curtain door.

"Ok, I think Miroku and I are going to go to other villages to slay demons." Inuyasha said as he approached her. Kagome hugged him and he put one arm around her and the other held up the door curtain. He leaned down and smelled her hair. It smelled amazing to him. She then turned and walked to the village and worked in the fields.

A/N: Ok, chapter 4 =] Hope you liked it. Personally, I like 'Eyes Open' more than 'Safe and Sound.' But I thought 'Safe and Sound' fit better than 'Eyes Open'. I just love Taylor Swift lol. Please review.


	5. Demons

After Tomorrow

Chapter 5: Demons

It had been two weeks since they had been given Sora and Inuyasha still never talked to Kagome about what he wanted to talk about with her. She was in the village now and Inuyasha was off in another village slaying a demon.

"Kaede, here you go." Kagome said as she held the basket to Kaede. "It's for that sick man that your helping nurse back to health."

"Thank ye, Lady Kagome." Kaede smiled and walked into the hut were the sick villager lay.

Kagome then turned around to go back to the field and plant some seeds in the field. She began digging her finger into the soil and placing a seed in each one as she went along. Jeniji was on the other side, picking out the herbs and vegetables. Then Kagome stood up, sensing a demonic aura.

"Oh no!" Kagome shouted and saw the dark purple and black cloud appear over the village. She ran into the hut Kaede just went into. "Kaede! The village is about to be attacked!"

"Right, Kagome, there is a extra set of a bow and arrows in my hut, go and fetch them, child! Hurry!" Kaede shouted as she grabbed the set that was next to her. She left and ran toward Kaede's hut. She heard screams of the villagers being attacked but kept running, she knew in order to protect everyone else she had to reach the bow and arrows first.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as she saw her with her weapon.

"Kagome! Where are you bow and arrows?" Sango asked as she ran up to her.

"They're in Kaede's hut! I may not make it there though without being attacked!" Kagome exclaimed to her friend.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted and Kirara, in her transformed body appeared before Sango. "Make sure Kagome makes it to Kaede's hut! Block all the demons! I'll protect the kids!"

Kirara nodded and Kagome began to run towards Kaede's hut. One of the demons tried to attack her from her right but Kirara tackled it to the ground. Then another one appeared in front of Kagome but Kirara bit it in the neck and tossed it away. Then the demons began to attack Kirara from all angles.

"Oh, no, Kirara!" Kagome shouted. Kirara fell to the ground into her miniature form again and Kagome picked her up and ran into the hut. She picked up the bow and arrows and ran outside and began to shoot around her.

'_Inuyasha! We need you! Where are you?'_ Kagome thought as she shot at a demon that tried to attack her from her right. Then she was knocked over by a demon that came behind her and she dropped her bow and all her arrows scattered all over the ground. Then, a demon came right down in front of her and she screamed at the top of her voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her forehead began to glow and a bright light shot up into the sky from her forehead. The demon winced back from the light and Kagome's piercing scream.

Miroku placed three sacred sutras on the building and began to pray upon it. Then a demon that looked like a wolf came out. "Coming your way, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha then jumped up. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" And slashed the demon into piece.

"Ok, my good men, that will be 50lbs of rice for the exorcism." Miroku said to the villagers.

"Geez, monk, didn't wasn't it just one demon?" One of the men of the villagers asked.

"Yes, but did you see how many sutras I had to use on the demon to make it come out of its hiding? Its quite worth it!" Miroku explained to them. The men then did what he said and gave him two 25lbs barrels of rice. Then Inuyasha and Miroku began to walk away toward Kaede's village.

"You damn, greedy monk! You know damn well that you just ripped off those villagers!" Inuyasha said carrying the two barrels of rice as they walked toward the village.

"Hey, I have three children to feed, I need my far share in life." Miroku said with a greedy little smirk on his face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the continued to walk back to the village. As soon as they got up on the hill they were climbing, he knew that he would be able to see the village from there. They reached the top and they both froze at the top of the hill and staring off at the village. They saw the demonic aura approaching the village and demons coming out of the aura from the sky and beginning to attack the village. Inuyasha dropped the barrels of rice and began to sprint off into the village.

"Sora, transform!" Miroku said and Sora jumped down and transformed. Miroku jumped on Sora's back and Sora took off into the sky.

Inuyasha raced off and was at the base of the hill and sprinting through the forest, passed the well and the sacred tree. Then, Inuyasha saw a bright light and a pulsation came from within him. _'Kagome!'_ He thought, frightened. He reached the village and found the light had come from Kagome and she continued to scream. He then saw a demon about to attack her and he pulled out his sword and slashed the demon, killing it.

Kagome stopped screaming and out of breath she looked up and saw Inuyasha in front of her. "I…Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to her and kneeled next to her. The light faded away from her forehead as he kneeled next to her. "Kagome! Are you hurt?" He touched her face gently.

"I…I'm ok…" Kagome said but she was still a little freaked.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from Sora's back as she landed next to him. Miroku threw sacred sutras at three demons that surrounded them and the demons fell to the ground dead.

"I'll take care of them." Inuyasha stood up and put the sword in front of him, the winds of the Wind Scar began to form around his blade. He raised the sword above his head. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha stuck his sword down and all the demons perished and the cloud disappeared in the sky.

'_What's up with the demons, I haven't seen an attack set like that on any of the villages since Naraku died. I don't smell Naraku on any of these demons either. Not that I should…so where did they come from then…?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Miroku and Sango's kids ran out and hugged their parents and one of the twins was holding their baby brother.

Miroku leaned down and hugged his daughter who was holding his son. "It's ok now the demons are gone."

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and she stood near him. "That was odd, wasn't it Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…it was." His arm was around her waist. He looked down at her and then at the rest of the village, which some huts were torn apart. "Well…we better help clean up and rebuild these huts." Inuyasha let go of her waist and began to pick up all the rubbish on the ground Kagome then began to help as well along side Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to their hut. It was almost night fall and Kagome was holding Sora in her arms. They reached the hut and Inuyasha pushed the door curtain up and let Kagome go inside, ahead of him. Inuyasha walked in behind her and began to set up the fire in the center of the hut while Kagome set up the bed for both of them to sleep in. She was completely exhausted from helping clean up the village and attending to the hurt villagers with Kaede. Luckily, no one died, just some injuries.

She got into the bed and pulled the long dress kimono over her waiting for Inuyasha to lay down next to her. She watched as he lit the fire and Sora laid down on the pillow they had given her next to the fire.

"Hey…Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as she watched him.

"Hm…?" He didn't take his eyes off the fire as he tried to set it, then it sparked and lit up.

"Thank you for saving me today." Kagome smiled at him.

He looked up at her, the flames from the fire dancing across his face as he stared. "You're welcome." He got up and laid down next to her and then he noticed something. "Huh?"

Kagome stared up at him, her eyes droopy and wanting to shut close. "What is it?" Kagome asked yawning.

Inuyasha began to sniff her closely and then leaned back and looked at her. "Your scent…it's changed."

"Maybe it's from cleaning up everything in the village. I still probably have some dirt on me. I don't know but I'm so tired." Kagome said and cuddled into his chest. He put an arm around her and closed his eyes.

'_But…that doesn't smell like rubbish to me…it smells like…another living being…'_


	6. Expecting

After Tomorrow

Chapter 6: Expecting

Kagome sat up the next morning, her stomach was hurting her badly. She thought she was going to puke. She instantly got up and ran outside. She began to throw up next to the hut. Next thing she knew, Inuyasha was standing right next to her, holding her hair out of her face.

"Kagome…are you ok?" Inuyasha asked in a very worried voice. _'First her scent changed and now this…what is going on with her body…'_

"Uh…" She was still practically half asleep but she managed to keep standing by holding Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug but her response was a wince of pain as she pulled back away from him. To his dismay, she was covering her breast with her arms with a pained expression written across her face.

"Uh…what is wrong with my body…" Kagome held her head but then it hit her. Morning sickness, breast tenderness…no way…

Kagome ran inside the hut and went to the mirror. She pulled up her white shirt and pulled her kimono pants down a bit and stared at her stomach in the mirror side ways, seeing if her belly began to get round.

Inuyasha stood in the door way watching her closely as Sora did the same thing from her bed though.

Inuyasha's golden as were wide as he realized what she was thinking. Kagome poked her stomach and realized that it was flat but it was firm as she poked it and it never was firm, she didn't have firm muscles in her stomach.

"I…Inuyasha…! Kagome began to go into panic mood and began to hyperventilate and fan herself.

Inuyasha instantly sensed her panic he instantly walked over to her and took her by the waist and arm and helped her sit down. "Shhh…its ok…" He told her, trying desperately to calm her down.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I'm way to young for this!" Kagome panicked even more. Inuyasha grasped her hand gently.

"I know…but there's nothing you can do now, I'll be here…don't worry." Inuyasha stroked her hair as soothingly as possible.

"But I'm scared!" Kagome was now freaking out.

"Ok, Kagome, you have to breathe, you could be hurting the baby if your not calm." Inuyasha was holding both hands up against the wall now and looking her straight in the eyes. "Now, take a deep breath."

Kagome inhaled deeply; she had never had a panic attack before. She was still scared out of her mind. "Inuyasha…I'm so scared…" Kagome cried. "I wasn't expecting this to happen!"

"I know, I know…shhh…" Inuyasha pulled her head into his chest and still stroked her hair. He had to be strong now for his mate, she was already panicking over this as it was so he realized it was now his turn to step up and be a man for his wife and his new unborn pup. That's why she had smelled different. It wasn't rubbish, it was his child inside Kagome! He could smell his new son or daughter. How astonishing! Butterflies ran through his stomach as he looked at Kagome stomach.

"Inuyasha…are you mad at me…?" Kagome asked with tears full in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Kagome, how could I be ever mad at something we did together and something we made together?" Inuyasha asked lifting her chin up gently to his face. He placed his hand gently on her stomach and began to rub it. "Actually…I'm…" Redness gently began forming across his cheeks.

Kagome tilted her head slightly still wondering what he was going to say.

"I'm happy…that you are…pregnant…" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome's eyes went completely wide and she froze in shock. She didn't know what to say. She didn't move.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "K…Kagome…? Are you breathing?" Inuyasha shook her gently and then she snapped out of it. "Kagome…this is actually what I wanted to talk about with you two weeks ago…"

"R…really…?" Kagome said gently.

He grasped her hands in his and looked into her eyes deeply. "I wanted to talk about having a family with you…since Naraku is gone…I did want to start…" He said as he stared at the ground.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know…" Her other hand went on her stomach and she rubbed it.

"Listen Kagome…there's something you should know about demon pregnancies." Inuyasha said with a hand on her stomach and she moved her hand on top of his. "Kagome…I'm going to be extra precautious of your safety and what you do in order to protect the baby, you may not be able to do a lot of things either like how you work in the fields. I need you to rest." Inuyasha said firmly to her.

"But Inuyasha…they-"

"Kagome…you could miscarry the baby by working a lot in the beginning of the pregnancy." Inuyasha said firmly again. "I can't allow that…I would fail in my part as being a protective mate."

Kagome felt an instinct rise up in her not to argue back. Then she remember the submissiveness that Inuyasha talked about. If the male didn't want her doing something, she had to obey it.

"O…Okay…" She said and leaned on his shoulder. She yawned and covered her mouth.

"Still tired, huh?" Inuyasha smiled and rubbed her tummy in a circular motion.

She looked up at him, her eyes droopy. "Uh-huh…" She nodded.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her back inside and laid her on the bed. She began to shiver as soon as he put her on the bed. He had forgotten, she was probably going to be cold for the first and last month unless he was there holding her. A demon baby mostly gained their demon strength in the beginning and ending of a pregnancy. She needed a demons warmth, to keep her warm during those months and he wanted to be the one to do it. But Inuyasha had to go get food for her. She needed to eat but he wanted to let her sleep. She was going to be exhausted for a while during her pregnancy. Inuyasha looked over towards Sora.

"Hey, Sora." Inuyasha said nudging the little two-tailed demon.

"Meow!" Sora stood up and stared at Inuyasha.

"Can you transform for me and keep Kagome warm? I'm going to go get food for all of us at Kaede's village." Inuyasha said heading toward the door.

The little two-tailed fox demon nodded and transformed in the hut. She laid next to Kagome and nudged her with her nuzzle gently. Kagome, still shivering, huddled against Sora and Sora laid her head and tail around her body. Kagome settled down a little but still had a cold feeling in her spine.

Inuyasha smiled and left the hut. _'I know I'm the one who's suppose to be holding her, that's why she's going to still feel slightly cold but I promise Kagome I'll be fast.'_

Inuyasha sprinted off toward the village and began to walk around the market area. He wanted to see if he could make some sort of vegetable soup for her. So he began to grabbed tomatoes, lettuce, corn, peppers, all from the market place. _'Now for some meat…' _Inuyasha looked around. He then saw some fish and grabbed extra for Sora to have as well. He carried all these things in a basket and then decided it would be a good idea to talk to Kaede about Kagome. He headed towards Kaede's and walked into her hut.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha barged into her hut.

"Inuyasha, ye gave me a fright! Ye shouldn't just barge into someone's home!" Kaede said sternly.

"Listen Kaede, Kagome is…" Inuyasha blushed.

"Something's wrong with Kagome?" Kaede asked becoming confused.

"She's pregnant." Inuyasha said looking away from Kaede.

Kaede's eyes went wide. "Ye got her pregnant? How do ye know that."

Inuyasha grew frustrated. "I just know, ok? Now, what do I feed her?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, ye feed her the same stuff like ye always did." Kaede said shaking her head.

"Would you be able to deliver the baby though when the time comes?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Of course Inuyasha." Kaede smiled. "Ye know I've been waiting for this for a long time ye know."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said looking away, blushing. "By the way, Kagome won't be able to work in the fields with you and Jeniji. She has to rest."

"That's fine, I understand, Inuyasha." Kaede smiled.

"Ok, great, I'll see you later, Kaede." Inuyasha said as he walked out the hut. He sprinted back to their hut and walked in to find Kagome sleeping and Sora looking down at her. Inuyasha put the basket down next to the fire and kneeled next to her and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. She stirred around and her eyes fluttered open.

"H…huh…?" Kagome stirred still and looked over. "I…Inuyasha…"

"Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha said gently, cupping her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"H…hungry…" Kagome said raising her head to her forehead.

Inuyasha help her sit up and placed her back against Sora's body. "I'm going to make soup, how's that sound?"

She nodded gently. "Sounds good." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and began to make the stew over the pot.

A/N: Ok, so I keep forgetting to say this. I got the name Sora from Kingdom Hearts but that's not why I chose that name. I chose the name Sora because Sora means 'Sky' in Japanese. And since two-tailed cat demons can fly, I thought I should name her Sora! Haha get it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. First Impressions

After Tomorrow

Chapter 7: First Impressions

It had been a week later and Inuyasha woke up with Kagome's luscious hair in his face. He took a big sniff and let out a long sigh in satisfaction. He leaned in, his arm already wrapped around her waist, only to take it away to move the strands around her neck until it was bare in front of him. He put his arm back, leaned his head in and began to press kisses along her neck, giving a low growl as he did. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she turned over to the growling hanyou. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." He smiled at her and slid a hand under her kimono shirt and pants and began to rub her belly in a circular motion. He leaned down, separated her shirt from the pants so her bare belly was showing and kissed her belly over and over again. She giggled as he did this and she placed her hands on his head, beginning to rub his ears.

"Saying good morning to the baby too?" Kagome asked as she kissed the top of his head.

He smiled up at her. "Yep." He then went up and kissed her lips deeply. She kissed back although it was hard not to smile since he was being so cute. Inuyasha began to slowly put her on her back, still kissing her. He then suddenly stopped, looked up and off to the side. He began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking at him with a concerned look. She sat up a little bit herself on her right elbow.

"It can't be…" Inuyasha practically whispered under his breath.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked getting more concerned.

He got up and walked outside. He sniffed the air around. Kagome came out behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I smell Naraku's scent." Inuyasha said looking around, he had his hand on handle of his sword, ready to pull it out.

Then, a laugh came from the forest and both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up into a tree. On the branch of tree, was a crouched baboon figured. He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them both still crouched, the baboon snout covering his face.

"He, he, he…Inuyasha…its nice to finally meet you and your wife." The demon said as he stood up slowly.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Naraku?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth together. Kagome backed away a little bit, nervous because she didn't have her bow and arrow. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Kagome, stay near me!" She nodded and got back close to him again.

"Inuyasha, do you really want to know why I smell like Naraku?" The demon said, still unable to see his face.

"Well we ain't got all day now!" Inuyasha yelled now getting fustrated.

The demon under the mask smirked and slowly lifted his baboon coat off his head and let it drop behind him. Inuyasha and Kagome both stared in shock at the demon man before them. He looked just like Naraku, only his eyes were an emerald green instead of a dark black. "My name is Jiro…I'm Naraku's younger brother."

"Ok, so why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. He had an extremely bad feeling about this.

'_Naraku…had a brother…? He never said that he did…then yet again…why would he…?'_ Kagome thought to herself, shaking a bit nervous.

"I'm here for vengeance, on my brother…" Jiro stated calmly. Staring particularly at Kagome.

"Oh yeah? Then let me ask you something, Jiro, why didn't you attack me three years ago after I killed Naraku?" Inuyasha asked still staring him down.

He laughed that creepy laugh just like Naraku used to do. It only ticked Inuyasha more and more off. "Because, I don't want to kill you…not just yet…I want you to suffer the pain I did. I looked up to my older brother. In fact, part of me even had feelings for Kikyo." Jiro explained.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at what he said. "I thought Onigumo was the one that held feelings for Kikyo, not Naraku himself."

Jiro snickered again. "You see, here's the story you didn't know…in another cave, Kikyo was taking care of another bandit, a bandit of who's name is of no importance. Kikyo found this bandit laying near where she found Onigumo. She decided to put this bandit in a different cave, since the other cave was too small for two people. As Kikyo did all this and nurse both bandits, my older brother and I came up with a plan. To take over both the bodies of the bandits and gain power. But…their was a catch. Both bandits loved the fair maiden, so Naraku and I both felt the urge cut away that disgusting lust. So we both devised a plan, by pitting the half-demon boy and the maiden against each other, killing her in the process. So as Naraku went and acted as Kikyo…I went and acted…as you."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted and pulled his sword out and took a slash at Jiro. Jiro jumped back into the tree branch.

He chuckled his evil chuckle again. "Now, now Inuyasha…I'm not quite finished yet." Inuyasha snarled at him. Jiro smirked, knowing full well he was getting under his skin. He was now crouching on the branch of the tree but then stood up straight again looking down at Inuyasha. "You see, after my brother and I were done with you and Kikyo, we went our separate ways, I went to the northern Japan, and took over many lands in my quest for power. But then I heard of the girl, the reincarnation of the maiden Kikyo, had released the seal of the dog demon. And then eventually met Naraku, and then realized his plan, and you began your search. But you see…I'm not after you. I want to make you suffer. I want you to feel what I felt when I found out I lost my brother! I want to see the light leave your eyes when I slowly take away the one you love and watch her suffer and die!"

"You're not laying a finger on Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted up at him. "You can go to hell along with your brother!" Inuyasha jumped up at the tree branch and slashed his sword at him again and Jiro was sliced to pieces. But his voice remained.

"He, he, he, he…Inuyasha…I'll be back for your wife." And he was gone, without a trace.

Inuyasha couldn't smell him any longer. "Damn…it was just a demon puppet…" Inuyasha turned around and faced Kagome. Kagome had a hand on her stomach. Her face explained more then words could say. She was worried about the baby. Inuyasha put his sword back and walked over to her. "Kagome…" He said ever so softly with serious eyes.

She looked at him scared to death. "Inuyasha…he wants me…"

"That isn't gonna happen!" Inuyasha said as he gripped her upper arms looking straight into her eyes. "I won't that Jiro get you or the pup. No one is hurting our family."

Kagome stared up at him with glassy eyes. "Inuyasha…"

"We have to chase him down and kill him, but we have to find out more about him." Inuyasha said sternly. He pulled her into a tight hug. "He won't get you, I promise!" He nudged his nose into her hair and took a big whiff. No way…would he touch her, no way would he get even near her! Then, his ears twitched. He heard her sobbing. He looked down at her and lifted her chin. "What's wrong…?"

"I'm…so worried…about the baby now…" Kagome she managed out between sobs. "I was so happy at first but now I…" She paused and shook her head with her eyes shut. "I wish we weren't having one…" She cried more, feeling horrible that she said that about their unborn pup. "At least not right now…"

Inuyasha held her head in both hands and rub her tears away with both thumbs. She stared into his honey orbs and he stared back at her brown ones. "Don't say that, we didn't know that this was going to happen…I'll protect the unborn pup and you…" He pulled her into his chest again. "Just don't wish that about our pup again, ok?" Inuyasha squeezed her tighter. She nodded in his chest as he continued. "Our pup is a blessing that we brought into the world and we'll raise him or her to the best of our abilities." Inuyasha put a hand on her tummy and then looked into her eyes deeply. Then, Inuyasha noticed that her tummy was beginning to have a slight lump to it as he slid his hand up and down over it. He smiled at her. "You're getting a slight bump. The baby's growing."

"I am?" Kagome said, lifting her white kimono shirt and looking down at her stomach. She saw it slightly beginning to lift up on her tummy and smiled and then looked back up at Inuyasha and then looked back down. "Our baby's growing…" She practically whispered and put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it in a circle. Inuyasha placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her forehead. His little kiss sent shivers down Kagome's spine. How she loved when he did little affectionate things to her.

"Hey, why don't you go and rest. I'll lay next to you to keep you warm." Inuyasha told her as he put his arm around her waist and lead her toward the hut.

She yawned as she walked with him and began to become slightly cold again. She walked with a hand on her stomach. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled as he watched her hold her stomach. He loved watching her do that. They reached the hut and he made the bed for her. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the kimono over her body and he turned around and began to build a fire. Kagome watched him and her eyes grew heavy. She soon fell asleep and Inuyasha lit the fire. Inuyasha turned and saw her fast asleep. He looked her up and down and then stared out her stomach. He couldn't wait to see a fully plumped stomach under her kimono and feel the movements of his unborn pup. He laid a hand on it just thinking about it. Kagome's eyes then fluttered open and she looked over at him.

"Hey…" She said in a whisper.

He moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Sorry, I thought you were completely asleep."

"It's ok, I like it when you touch my stomach. It's really soothing." Kagome said closing her eyes again as he rubbed in circles. Inuyasha kept rubbing in circles until she fell asleep again. Inuyasha then laid his head on her stomach and listened for any movements. He listened closely. Nothing. He wanted to hear his pup move so badly. Maybe in a few more weeks he would, it was probably still to early. It had only been five weeks after all. He would ask her when she woke up when she would start to feel the first movements. Kagome stirred a bit as she took her nap.

"Hey Inuyasha!" A high pitched voice said from behind him.

He turned around to the little fox-demon before him. "Shhh! Kagome is sleeping!"

"Oh, sorry." Shippo said taken back. "Why is she sleeping, it's the middle of the day?"

Inuyasha froze, he didn't know how to respond to this. "S…Shut up!"

"I haven't seen Kagome at all out in the fields! So I asked Kaede and she told me to go ask you!" Shippo explained.

"Look, it's not of your business why she hasn't been out there!" Inuyasha now stood up, getting mad at the little kitsune.

"I…Inuyasha…" Kagome stirred as she began to wake up.

"See? Now look what you did! You woke her up! She needs to rest!" Inuyasha screamed at Shippo.

"Needs to rest? Why does she need to rest? Are you sick Kagome?" Shippo asked running between Inuyasha's legs and jumped on top of Kagome's stomach. Kagome grunted a bit, he may have been light but it still hurt a bit. Inuyasha was extremely angry, he could have just hurt her!

"Hey, Kagome, why's your stomach hard and swollen?" Shippo said pushing down on it with both hands.

Inuyasha picked up the fox demon by the back of the shirt and brought him up to his own eye level. "Don't you EVER jump on Kagome's stomach again!" He yelled at Shippo.

"But what's wrong with her?"

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Yes you do! I'm her friend too!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm her husband! So explain how you have authority over that?"

"Come on, Inuyasha!"

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Not gonna…"

"Inuyasha!"

"No!"

Kagome watched as they went back and forth. She sat up slowly and sighed. "Shippo…"

Both of the bickering demons stopped and looked over at Kagome. Kagome picked up Shippo and set him on her lap.

"Shippo, do you remember how, when before we were just about to get married, Sango explained how babies are made and where they come from because you kept asking us both?" Kagome explained nice and slowly.

"Yeah, Sango said the mommy and daddy come together and they-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." Kagome said cutting him off. "But, that's what Inuyasha and I did…" She explained gently.

Shippo's eyes went extremely wide and he looked between Inuyasha, who was blushing deeply, and Kagome just smiled softly. "You and Inuyasha are going to have a baby?"

Kagome nodded but Inuyasha didn't respond. He still didn't look at Shippo. Shippo put his hands on Kagome's stomach, gently this time. "So that's why your stomach is hard and swollen."

"Alright, enough!" Inuyasha pulled Shippo off Kagome by the tail.

"Hey!" Shippo screamed as his tail was pulled.

"Kagome needs her rest and she doesn't need you bothering her." Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Oh fine, but can I come over tomorrow?" Shippo asked innocently looking at Kagome.

"No, you ca-"

"Yes, you can come over tomorrow Shippo." Kagome said nicely to him.

"Gr, Kagome…" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha I don't see the harm in it at all." Kagome said to him.

"But, you need to rest." Inuyasha said concerned as he looked down to her.

"I'll rest before he comes over, I promise." Kagome said to him trying to be convincing as she could.

Inuyasha growled but then looked away and stuck his nose into the air. "Fine, but he can't touch your stomach again."

"Why not?" Kagome said now getting upset.

"Because he still just a little kid and you don't know what could happen!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome was taken back as he yelled at her. Her eyes began to tear up as she stared up at him. Why was he being so resistant? Why was he yelling all the time? She couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you yelling at me…?" Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Inuyasha went right into panic mode as he saw her get moody. "K-Kagome I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"Yes you do, you're always yelling at me!" Kagome was now hiding her face in her hands. She then stood up and ran out the door towards the village. Inuyasha followed right after her.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back!" Inuyasha shouted from the doorway.

"I'm going to Kaede's so don't follow me!" Kagome shouted back still crying.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and put his hand to his forehead. "She must have had a mood swing…this whole pregnancy thing isn't easy…"

Then, Shippo walked up to him at his feet and stared at where Kagome went, which was into the village. "Geez, Inuyasha…why do you have to be so mean? You know, putting that kind of stress on Kagome may not help…"

Inuyasha hadn't thought of that. He realized the little kitsune was probably right and now he made her run away. "Oh man…I really screwed up this time…"

"Yeah, ya did…" Shippo said plainly.

POW!

"Ouch!" Shippo yipped as he held the new forming bump on the top of his carrot head.

'_At least she's at Kaede's…where she's safe…I leave her alone for a bit…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he went back into the hut.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to Kaede's hut but walked past it. She walked right into the forest to think and to be by herself. She walked past the sacred tree and went to the Bone Eater's well and sat on the ledge of it. Little did she know, creatures of the forest were eyeing her from afar, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to prey on Kagome.

A/N: Yes! I made this one nice and long…goody for me! I get a cookie! Lol anyway…now that you've met Naraku's evil younger brother, Jiro…Jiro means second son in Japanese! I's is so clever! :P Oh, and I know the gender of the baby and I'm not telling you what it is, nice try…anyway R&R!


	8. Soul Mates, Part 1

After Tomorrow

Chapter 8: Soul Mates, Part 1

Kagome sighed as she sat on the ledge. _'Why does he always have to yell…sometimes I just don't understand him…' _Kagome thoughts as she stared at the grass at her feet. _'I feel bad that I ran away like that though…he must be upset…no mention I lied to him about going to Kaede's…'_ She sighed again. _'I'm just as bad as he is…'_

It had been three hours since Kagome left the house, Inuyasha was now tapping his foot on the ground, worrying about her. He groaned out loud.

"So, Inuyasha are you going to go after her or what?" Shippo asked him smugly.

"Grr, shut up, come on, since you live with Kaede sometimes when your not away and leveling up on your fox magic or whatever, you should come too." Inuyasha commanded as he walked out the door. Shippo followed right at his feet and into the village.

"So, what are you going to say to her?" Shippo said with his arms acrossed his tiny chest plate.

"It's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"You see? This is why Kagome ran away! Cause you're always yelling!" Shipp pointed up with a tiny finger.

"What! Why you little…" Inuyasha grabbed the fox demon by the tail as he tried to scurry away from the dog demon.

"Let me go! That hurts!" Shippo yelled loudly as he threw his fist at the air below him, after all, he was being held upside down by his fluffy tail.

"Should of shut your mouth then…" Inuyasha said storming towards Kaede's hut. He walked in and then dropped the fox demon on the ground onto his face.

"Hey, Kaede, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the hut's wall.

"Kagome…why would ye ask me where she is…isn't she with ye…?" Kaede said super confused as she stirred something in her pot.

"You mean she hasn't been here at all?" Inuyasha asked starting to panic.

"No…" Kaede told him, now looking at him.

Inuyasha's eye went real wide. _'She lied to me…'_ Inuyasha then ran out the hut and sniffed the air. He picked up her scent that she had passed here and followed the scent into the woods.

Kagome began to shiver as she sat on the ledge of the Bone-Eater's well. She hugged herself gently and then looked up at the sky. Dark clouds began to move over the light blue sky. She stood up off the ledge. _'I'm going to go back now…'_ Kagome began to walk into the woods and held her stomach as she did. Then, suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes in the middle of the forest. She turned to it and began to back up slowly, shaking. _'I wish Inuyasha were here…'_

As she thought this, a giant ogre demon with horns on its head came out of the bushes. "You look like your lost…you wouldn't happen to be lost would you…?" Asked the ogre demon with drool coming from its mouth.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "N…no just heading back home to my mate Inuyasha…"

"Heading home…?" The ogre demon asked as he got closer towards her. Kagome just nodded as she backed away from the ogre. "I think not…you see…I'm extremely hungry and I can't deny food when it wonders so freely into the forest. So good bye…mate of Inuyasha…" The ogre took a swipe at Kagome but Kagome ducked and ran off into the forest.

Kagome ran passed the sacred tree as the ogre followed her then the ogre slashed at her back and she fell like a lifeless doll, four marks of dripping blood down her back as she fell to the ground. The ogre raised his hand and was about to finish her off. Kagome couldn't even scream, she was helpless, all that came was the bright light that shown from her forehead again just like before.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped out from behind a tree and in front of her and took the hit for her. Inuyasha was thrown back but landed on his feet again, barely hurt at all.

"Damn you filthy half-breed, interrupting my meal!" The ogre shouted as he now went for Inuyasha instead of Kagome. Kagome still laid on the ground, in extreme pain from the attack and unable to move from that spot.

"She ain't your meal! The only thing she is, is my mate!" Inuyasha lunged at him as well, his clawed hand up. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha sliced the demon to pieces and landed on the ground.

"I…Inu…yasha…" Kagome moaned in pain as she laid in a pool of her own blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her and took off his kimono top, wrapping it around her. "You're bleeding badly…"

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have run away…" Kagome said softly, her eyes could barely keep focus on his face.

"Don't apologize, let's get you back to Kaede's!" Inuyasha said dashing off in a panic to get his mate healed. He was seriously scared now. If only he'd gotten to her sooner. Inuyasha dashed off to Kaede's hut and brought her in. "Kaede! Help her! She was attacked!"

Kaede instantly rushed over to Inuyasha and his mate. "Lay her down over there." Kaede pointed to the small bed in the corner of the room. Inuyasha took her over there but before he put her down, he took his kimono off from around her, bunched it up, and stuck it under her very slightly rounded belly. He didn't want her putting pressure on their pup since she was lying on her stomach. "I…Inuyasha…" She managed to breathe out. Inuyasha took her hand in his. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She cried out to him. All he could do was tell her to 'shhh' as he pet her hair.

Kaede walked over with some herbs and removed her white top kimono off. "Ye got sliced badly. But it should heal." She began to rub the herbs on her back gently.

Inuyasha sighed deeply with relief that she was alright.

"What about ye baby, Inuyasha?" Kaede suggested looking at Kagome as she finished rubbing the herbs on her back. Inuyasha thought for a moment and then looked at her stomach.

"Kagome, I need to turn you on your side." Inuyasha told her as he began to move her hair to the side so it wasn't on her back.

"Inuyasha, it hurts though…" Kagome whined as she had her eyes closed.

"I know, but we have to check on the pup, I'll help you." Inuyasha said petting her hair gently. Kagome groaned but nodded. She needed to know if her infant was okay. Inuyasha gently gripped her hip, then her shoulder, and then slowly turned her onto her right side. She cried in pain and Inuyasha's ears pinned to his head, hating to hear her cry. When she was completely turned over, Inuyasha let go and then leaned down, putting his ear against her tummy. It was faint, but he could hear a slight, tiny heart beat in the pit of her tummy. He smiled. "I can hear it…"

"H…hear what?" Kagome said looked down at the hanyou curiously.

"Our pup's heart, it's still beating…" Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome.

"R…really?" Kagome smiled a weak smile at Inuyasha. "You can hear our baby?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha leaned up to Kagome and kissed her gently on her lips. She kissed back and suddenly felt like the pain was all away as he did. He pulled away not wanting to hurt her. She whined a bit but Inuyasha shook his head meaning 'no more' and that's when she had to listen.

"Ye can take her home, Inuyasha, here take these." Kaede handed him some herbs. "Rubs these on her back four times tomorrow and it should heal quicker." Inuyasha just nodded and stuck it in his kimono sleeve and then turned to Kagome. She had her eyes closed trying to sleep a bit. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and walked out the door with her. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her out.

"I…Inuyasha…" She managed to groan out. Inuyasha looked down and at her.

"You okay? Am I pressing on a cut?" Inuyasha stopped and check her all over to make sure he wasn't pressing on anything.

"No…but Inuyasha, why is it that you know where I am…whenever I'm in trouble?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him weakly. Inuyasha stared down at her and then looked up and continued walking towards their hut and the full moon showing him the way.

"Because I can sense it, and I guess you don't notice, but the last two times you've been in trouble, the crescent moon symbol appeared on your forehead and shown a bright light." Inuyasha explained still walking and not looking down. Kagome continued to look up at him in curiosity. "Kagome…we're more then what you think we are…when a dog demon claims a mate they become more then just mates…"

"More than…just mates…?" Kagome repeated after him. He only nodded.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stopped in front of the lake which was in front of their hut and the moon shined on the lakes water top and Inuyasha's face. Although, his bangs caste a shadow over his eyes, Kagome could still seem them as he looked down at her. "You see…as you go through your pregnancy I can sense certain things. It's a protective instinct as a male that I have towards you and to make deeper connections and a strong bond with you…" Inuyasha then looked towards the moon light. "Kagome…when I claimed you…you became my soul mate."

'_S…Soul mate?'_

"You mean so much to me Kagome. If the female mate is to die, the male goes into a great depression, sometimes, they may even die over how depressed they are…that's why I have such strong senses. I don't want you to die…" He gripped her tighter and held her close looking down at her. "I won't let you die…not like I did with Kikyo…"

Kagome just stared up at him softly. "I…Inuyasha…" _'He's shaking…no…more like…trembling…'_ Kagome looked into his eyes worried.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, passionately holding her head to his as he did. _'Oh Inuyasha…'_ She thought as tears began streaming down her cheeks as he continued to kiss her in the moon light.

A/N: Ok, so this ending wasn't apart of my plan, so that's why I'm splitting it into two parts, which I hadn't intended either. I got overly excited because I found out that I just got hired at a place called Francesca's Collections! So I'm so excited I can't think straight! I must say I like the way I ended the chapter though, so I give myself a lot of credit. :P Anyway, I'm also excited to announce that I thought of a new story and plan to start writing it! So keep a look out for it if you like my writing! R&R pwease! TTFN, Tata for now!


	9. Soul Mates, Part 2

After Tomorrow

Chapter 9: Soul Mates, Part 2

Kagome woke up the next morning in extreme pain. She tried to sit up but failed reach her goal, instead, her reward was a thump back onto the mat next to her mate and Inuyasha woke up to the sound of it.

"K…Kagome?" Inuyasha sat up and turned to her looking down at her.

She smiled up at him, but behind that smile was pain. "Good morning."

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked putting a hand behind her head.

"In pain…" Kagome whimpered to him. "I can't sit up…"

Inuyasha sighed as he picked her up and set her in his lap. "Kagome, I'm not going to let you go anywhere outside this hut without me or Sora."

"But…" Kagome said about to argue but winced in pain as her back muscles tensed up, causing her deep wounds to hurt.

"No buts…" Inuyasha said as he looked down into her eyes.

She gripped his kimono tightly looking up at him and turned her head into it unable to respond, she had to listen.

He hated to be firm with her, but it was for her and the pup's best interest at heart. He sighed and held her tighter as he rocked her back and forth gently, like a human rocking chair. She definitely could get used to this rocking. She liked it because she felt safe and relaxed in his arms. It was soothing. She smiled softly as he did this. He suddenly stopped as he looked down at her belly. He laid a hand on it and rubbed in a circular motion. Inuyasha looked from her belly to her face; it had a soft, peaceful smile across it with her eyes closed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her softly. She nodded into his shirt still with her eyes closed with a 'mhm' sound. He smiled and laid her gently down on the mat again.

"How about some bread?" Inuyasha asked her as he moved a few strands of hair out of her face.

"That sounds good." She looked up at him from the mat and pulled the blanket over her body. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back, Sora, stay here with Kagome." Inuyasha instructed her and her response was a 'mew'. She went over to Kagome and snuggled into her hair. Kagome smiled at her picked up the little two-tailed cat demon, lifting her over her head so Sora was looking down at her face. She meowed kicking her little feet with her eyes closed happily. Kagome laughed up at her, enjoying her company. Then, still in the middle of the air, Sora began to scratch behind her ear with her back foot as Kagome still held her. Then a little bug flew off of her and landed on Kagome's nose and began to suck blood from it. Kagome slapped her nose as she set Sora down on her belly.

"Hello, Myoga…nice to see you too." Kagome said sarcastically as she stared at the small flatten flea on her nose. Myoga popped back open to normal size and looked at Kagome.

"Hello, Lady Kagome, or now its Mrs. Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga said starring down at the now blushing raven haired girl.

"So, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I was here to talk to Inuyasha but I see he's not here, where is he?" Myoga asked Kagome leaning on her nose.

"He went out to get breakfast for us. He'll be back soon. He doesn't ever want to leave me to long ever since-" Kagome stopped midway and blushed.

"Since what?" Myoga persisted.

Kagome didn't want to say anything at first but hey…she was going to start showing eventually and then she would have to explain herself then so why not just start now? "Since we found out that I'm pregnant." Kagome said blushing.

"Oh, my! Congratulations!" Myoga exclaimed. "So I take you to be not only married but his mate too?"

"Yes, actually he did." Kagome said now looking at the ceiling. "Hey, Myoga, you wouldn't happen to know more about soul mates would you…?"

"Well, soul mates can sense when the other mate is in danger. In Inuyasha's case, since he is part dog demon, his sign is the crescent moon. He will also have a serious sense of protectiveness while you're pregnant." Myoga explained.

"Yeah, he told me that…so, why do you know all this stuff?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It was a part of Inuyasha's father's wishes that I tell him when he got older. I told him about 50 years ago, right around the time he met Kikyo although he didn't believe he would ever fall in love with anyone." Myoga said as he sat down on her nose. "You know, Inuyasha can feel the pain you feel if you ever got attacked…that's how close mates become to one another. It's a very close bond you will share with him."

"Now he didn't tell me that!" Kagome freaked a bit. "I didn't know he felt my pain. No wonder he was so worried and quick to react last night."

"You got hurt? How did that happen?" Myoga asked surprised.

"I got upset with him yesterday and ran off into the forest by myself." Kagome stated regretfully.

"I'm surprised he let you go off alone, the male mate doesn't normally do that, especially when the female is pregnant." Myoga said to her. "He's probably learned his lesson."

"Yeah, he says I'm not allowed off alone again." Kagome told the flea. "Or leave the hut alone without him or Sora."

"I'm surprised he let you go alone the first time! He was not being a responsible mate!" Myoga cried in frustration.

"Excuse me?" A male irritated voice came over from the doorway. Myoga slowly turned toward that way, sweat drops all over his face. Inuyasha picked of the flea between his thumb and index finger, squeezing him. "Hey you little flea bag, what are you doing here?"

"Ugh!" The flea only managed out. Inuyasha threw the flea at the wall and Myoga smacked against it and slid down slowly, moaning in pain.

"Look, Kagome, I was being a irresponsible mate when I let you go, but I was considering your feelings and I thought you just wanted some space. So I put aside my mate instincts as a male for you, but now I can't afford to do that, so next time you want space, I'll just leave the hut and leave Sora with you, so I at least know you're safe." Inuyasha explained to her as he stared at her on the ground.

Kagome just stared at him for a while. _'He put aside his male mate instincts…for me…?'_

"Master Inuyasha! So I have heard about this brother of Naraku, Jiro!" Myoga said jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh, you have, have you?" Inuyasha said looking onto his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I'm afraid this won't be an easy battle up ahead. It seems this Jiro has taken over all of the northern part of the country. He will be a very strong foe." Myoga said to him carefully.

"Well, I normally would be up for this but it seems I can't go anywhere, not until Kagome has the baby and he's at least old enough to be able to walk and stay with someone in the village while we go off and destroy him." Inuyasha said to him and then looked down at Kagome. He kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her stomach again and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"But master! I insist that you go on alone to face him! He must be destroyed quickly or he may come after you instead of the other way around!" Myoga cried to him.

"I think that already started to happen…that group of demons that attacked the village a few weeks ago…I believe Jiro sent them…" Inuyasha said looking to his shoulder again. "I must stay here though either way, and protect Kagome, I made a commitment with her and I must put that first."

Myoga sighed and jumped off his shoulder, "It seems I can not change your mind, I will do my best though to find out more on this Jiro person." Myoga jumped away out the window.

Kagome watched him and then looked up at Inuyasha from her laying position. "Inuyasha…did you really mean all that stuff…?"

"Yeah, of course, don't you think I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it?" Inuyasha said helping her turn on her side and began rubbing medicinal herbs on her back. She winced at the pain and gripped the mat. Inuyasha ears pinned to his head at the sound of her small cry. He could feel her pain she was feeling after all. He gently laid her back on her back and he laid next to her looking into her eyes.

"So…I was thinking…when are we going to tell Miroku and Sango about…you know…" Kagome asked him looking into his honey orbs.

"I don't know, I don't know if I want them knowing." Inuyasha said to her and reached for her hand and gripped it.

"But they are eventually going to notice my baby bump under my kimono. Plus, they're out best friends!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…but we don't tell any of the other villagers, not yet." Inuyasha said to her.

"Okay." She said simply. "Why don't we invite them over tonight for dinner and tell them?"

Inuyasha smiled at this, leaned in, and kissed her forehead. "I like that idea."

Kagome smiled at him and put both hands on her stomach. "Can we go over there now and ask?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome up. Kagome patted her thighs to call Sora over. Sora jumped up into her arms and Inuyasha and Kagome made the trip to village.


End file.
